Dark State Of Mind
by Kaori-Angel
Summary: She had dreams, dreams of the darkness, of death. He is a lord, the meanest of them all. He wanted her. Kaoru Kamiya, she knows of things he could use. One problem, the girl fears and hates him. How Will The Battousai, a vampire, deal with his little bird
1. Chap 1: Nightmare's Reality

Dark State Of Mind- The Nightmare's Reality

* * *

Groans of anger and protest, horror and despair, lifted from her throat. Sapphire eyes glowed with fear; she wanted to inflict pain upon herself. She wasn't allowed to do her wish. He had her pinned to his chest, both hands forming an 'x' above her dainty chest. A voice, angered and harsh, whispered in her ear. The whispers so quiet she couldn't make out the words, but the meaning quiet clear. Calm down.

The girl screamed, no, no, no… She wanted to run back to the lifeless eyes of her friend, wanted to hug her, bring her back to life. But this creature, man, did not allow her to do so. Her hair, usually a dark brown, was bathed in red…blood. What had happened? She had not the chance to explain before she was whisked away by this man, the enemy. Her struggles only made the girl weaker, and soon she had given up.

Tears ran down her face in constant streaks, he told her she didn't want to be there. Told her that she was standing beside the wrong person, he'd watch over her, take care of her. He was wrong.

Allowing herself to be dragged away through the crowd the girl watched her only friends disappear from view. Her only thoughts were to be free of this creature, to run back, scream. She didn't know that if she had done this, maybe, just maybe, she'd have been able to escape him. The creature all feared to be real, the creature whom had brought death to her friend. Yes, the creature who now held her in a vice grip, the vampire.

"Kaoru, wake up dear." The voice of her dead friend was now overtaking her mind, and the girl twisted, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Raising her face to her angered capture it took minutes before she realized what she was looking at. A light, as bright as the morning sun, shone within his eyes; and before she could gasp those eyes turned a dark brown, her friend.

Sitting up from bed the girl held in sickening vomit that had lifted its way towards the edge of her throat. Sweat rolled down her arms in a wicked stream, almost mocking her for foolishness. Breathing harsh and loud, trying to control itself into the normal pattern. Her back heaved up and down, like her chest, trying to steady itself into normality.

Satin covers wrapped around her wrist, half thrown from her petite body. The room remained quiet; the only movements in it were she and the figure. Her friend. Had it all been a dream? How could she watch as a man ripped the throat of her friend to pieces, watched as he took her away? A scream, it was the only thing the girl could manage at this hour. Who was that sickening man, and why, why, had he killed the sweet girl. Kiara Yuki.

Lifting her far off gaze the girl gasped, jumping on a blond with laughter beyond belief. She was shaking, from head to toe, she shook. Lifting fingers to tangle in her hair the girl gave a laugh, she was alive, and it had all been a dream!

Kiara Yuki was puzzled; her eyes held questions unanswered as she watched the girl become hysterical. Kaoru Kamiya, her one true friend, had moved to live with her only weeks ago. Since then the girl would awaken screaming, crying, or trying to run from the home. Nightmares, she claimed. Kiara didn't believe it. She had never seen someone awaken so disturbed from the state of sleep. She was always asking why when she slept, Kaoru. She didn't know what was happening, but wanted to know, why.

Standing from the position Kaoru had sent both of them to Kiara spoke, her voice coaxing in French. _"Ma copine, tu veux un sandwiche?"_

Kaoru nodded quietly, allowing Kiara to exit the room. Her pajamas, black baggy pants and a black tank top, hung loosely on her form. It took her minutes to shed away the clothing, standing in the bathroom as the water ran. The water filled the tub slowly, but she didn't mind. Her mind was away from the current setting, away from life, it was stuck in dreams. No, in her nightmare's. Kaoru Kamiya had been having these dreams for days now, but never, had it become this intense. Never had his hands felt so real…

Dipping her body slowly into the round tube she allowed herself space to lie down and think, soft bubbles hugging her body. She watched the ceiling for minutes, then let her gaze drop.

A scream.

Kaoru Kamiya screamed. Two dark bruises encircled her hands, two dark lines. So maybe this dream, was real after all?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you'd like for me to update please review, or else I just…won't.

Kaori-Angel


	2. Chap 2: Envelope Contests

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Envelope Contest

* * *

Her hips swayed softly as the snow around her fell onto the sidewalk with silent prayers. Hair hung in a ponytail so she may work swiftly and quietly. The sky blazed in the various reds, painted with a stencil of a professional artist. A small smile tugged at the sides of her rosy lips. People stared at the beauty, wondering why she had tried to hurt herself. Wrists bound by a tight bandage wrap, a place where someone would cut themselves to die. It was a suicide act, they judged, a failed attempt to end such a meaningless life.

Truth was, most people who had this conclusion did not know that she had thought of this before. Many times she found herself holding the blade of a kitchen knife atop her skin, although never cutting. She had many times wished to end her life, but something had prevented her. Fear, or maybe anger? Anger at the fact that she was cursed with this ability. The entire life of the girl had been plagued with nightmares of creatures that people only read about in books. Books that spoke more truth, then fiction.

Eyes the clearest of waters, the purest of thoughts. It was true, that the eyes held the window to someone's soul, but the only ones who could see it were those with the cursed ability. To see the truth was a hard fact, and to deal with it took even stronger will power.

Shivering as the cold wind caressed her frame the girl walked faster, her nose a tinged color of pink. The long trench coat wrapped around her body didn't protect her from the snow, no, it only gave a person the strange façade. Her delicate hand placed softly upon the handle of a café, the girl entered the store quietly. Kaoru Kamiya had finally arrived at her job, her sanctuary. Here she worked nonstop, here she never rested quietly and thought of her nightmares.

Glancing up in wonderment she spotted her friend standing behind the counter, a line awaited their orders to be served or taken. Padding quickly across the café she began to fabricate hot chocolate drinks, coffee, and lattes. Kaoru knew far to well that her friend would probably turn in joy, thanking her.

Kiara had left the house earlier then Kaoru. Kiara arrived here and opened shop. She had been bombarded by customer and had yet time to turn on the radio, nor the time to make the orders. As usual Kiara had kept up a cool surface, never losing her nerve as the people were calmed and served slowly. It took the two only minutes before all the customers had left the shop with their orders or sat in one of the cozy seats.

Ambling to the back Kaoru turned the radio on, she had done this many times before. Sitting on a small wooden chair she began to file some mail that the shop had received. One envelope had already been opened, she figured the blond had probably gotten curious and done it. Gently picking up a single file sheet of paper Kaoru had not the chance to read before words drifted into the air. "We are invited to join a competition for leaders of stores. We can make our shop bigger if we enter."

Twisting around to face Kiara the shocked girl let herself smile. A competition, Kaoru hadn't joined one of those in a long time. Facing her long time friend and family she twirled the envelope in her fingers. "Competition? Have you already signed us up?" she asked.

Kiara gave a mischievous glance at the open envelope, wondering if she should wait or tell her the truth. By the looks of things the truth sounded right. "Well… I thought you wouldn't mind…do you?" Her voice wavered a bit in the question.

"Of course not, but exactly who will make the shop bigger?" Kaoru questioned, she needed to know what exactly they were doing before it actually occurred in the shop.

"Oh, the Himura company. They're the biggest-" Kaoru cut her off, knowing the exact reputation the company had around the neighborhood.

"Yes, I know. Alright then, what exactly are we supposed to do?"

Shrugging at the question Kiara clearly stated she hadn't read the rules, just the prize. Smiling at her friend's usual obsession with winning Kaoru looked down at the paper. Searching for the right words she read aloud so both would know what exactly was happening and how to win the correct prize.

Attention Food Services!

Himura Enterprises is throwing a Competition

Shop Owners Bring Your Two Best Plates to the Himura Company

Time Will Be At Exactly 7:00- Sundown

Date: December 10th

Must Bring One Female or Male Worker with You

Workers Will Be Interviewed by Mr. Himura

Contestants Will Be Individually Viewed

Thank You

Kaoru frowned; they hadn't exactly stated what type of question the girls would need to know. And the date stated they'd only have a day to prepare. Silently cursing the information Kaoru dropped the envelope and made her way to the front of the store. Kiara lingered behind for seconds before making her way to the counter as well. She began to tend to a new customer at the counter, Kaoru standing near the window watching the outside streets.

She didn't have a good feeling about this situation. Who exactly was Mr. Himura, no one had ever seen him. They'd always have a man or woman represent him in big events, she remembered because she'd met one of the stands up people before. Opening the door to let new customers in Kaoru jumped when a voice interrupted her thoughts again, it wasn't Kiara.

"You should join the contest; this place has great food…and workers." It was a tall man, his hat, coat, sunglasses; all hiding his appearance. Looking up to meet his face she spoke quietly.

"Yes," she said. "I plan on going tomorrow night."

The man smiled softly and shook his head in approval. "Yes, bring that sweet girl will you, I trust Mr. Himura will like her. Well, see you around." He stepped out, a dark aura hanging where he once stood.

She was puzzled, whom had she just spoke to, and why had he warned her to bring along Kiara. Kaoru didn't like the feel of this…she didn't like it at all.

* * *

Thank you for Reviewing, I'll answer direct things next time. If this is confusing I'm sorry, it will get clearer in a bit. 

Kaori-Angel


	3. Chap 3: Golden Eyes

Chapter 3- Golden Eyes

* * *

The building loomed above them in such a way that Kaoru felt like a speck of dust upon its windows. She didn't doubt that soon enough, she would truly be a forgotten smudge that would disappear into the old pages of time. It was exactly six twenty nine, and as the color of the sky began to fade into darkness her heart sank into a well of remorse.

Kiara had the natural nervous dance at her side, hurried to straighten hair that wasn't perfect, checking constantly if her make up was put on in the fashion of beauty, and taking away unseen wrinkles on her new suit. The beautiful brown-eyed girl sometimes intimidated Kaoru. She was a goddess, built to be the next model of the generation, yet; somehow the girl had stuck to her.

Shaking her wandering thoughts sapphire eyes faced the swinging doors, in seconds they'd be locked out, and Kaoru was tempted to wait. However, if it meant walking into the arms of open danger to get her store more credit, Kaoru had done so before. She wasn't scared when she had to face the owner of a gang that had been terrorizing her neighborhood, nor had she feared the woman who sued her for being 'gender specific' in her choice of words. No, Kaoru Kamiya did not fear them, yet…somehow…

The building was about twenty stories high; she hadn't wasted the time to count. It was covered in a strange black stained glass, the windows. Kaoru didn't understand this tactic of hiding, everyone knew whom was inside. Clouds appeared to touch the tip of the large structure, their reflections mere blurs in the windows.

She had no more time to think, a hand had pierced through her arm and waist, wrapped around her, and pulled. Kiara was anxious, and not to be a minute late…or early. This morning the two had closed shop early, worked on plates they'd thought would be the best served, and finally picked two. Both plates were made by each of the girls, Kaoru and Kiara.

The blond had chosen to bring a cheesecake with the thinnest layer of cherries on top, while Kaoru had decided upon bringing a Greek food she had learned to make. They were smothered in butter before baked, shaped like small Egyptian pyramids. Kaoru had enjoyed making them since she was a child, and it was the first food she had ever made that turned into something so delicious.

Looking inside the large lobby of the Himura Company she wasn't surprised a bit. Black. The curtains, chairs, and even the walls were painted some form of black or close to it. The windows outside had given her the guess; Mr. Himura seemed to like the dark side of life.

Glancing around the lifeless room Kaoru soon found herself inbetween Kiara and a large woman. On the woman's lap, Kaoru observed, was a great chocolate cake, and the girl who sat next to her (Which Kaoru guessed was her assistant) held angel cake on her own lap. Frowning she turned her eyes to lock on another person's hands, in it they held cookies, freshly baked. The stares she had given everyone soon began to die down when something really caught Kaoru's attention.

It was seven o three, the judges were running late. Turning to her friend in obvious discomfort and anger Kaoru spoke up, although her words a whisper to anyone trying to listen in. "Kiara! I don't get this! They freak out and say we have to be here at seven sharp, then they're late!"

Sending her friend a narrowed look Kiara spoke, "I think we're all nervous but please calm yourself. At least the man we're meeting isn't so-"

"I'm sorry to inform you ladies," came the irritated voice of a secretary, standing at the door, "But Mr. Himura may not see anyone tonight. Another invitation will be sent out soon." The secretary ran out of the room before there could be any violent protests, leaving Kaoru with her mouth dropped open.

She turned expecting to see Kiara in the same state, angered and outraged, she didn't get it. Kiara already had walked out the swinging doors, the other women as well. To them it seemed as if it were a normal thing, to Kaoru it looked as if they were all robots walking in line towards the exit. The women acted as if this sort of thing was fine, and one thing Kaoru knew for sure, it wasn't.

Twisting around she placed the plate down on a small table, the surface screeching in protest as the plate slid across it. The suit jacket she had bought for the event flung over the chairs. The shirt underneath was less professional, it was a black shirt, the words, "And your whiny ass crybaby opinion would be?" Plastered in white on the front.

Removing the belt that held her black pants tightly above her small waist Kaoru allowed it to slide off so that her black sport pants showed up, she always wore it under so she could feel comfortable. Throwing the pants alongside the jacket she allowed her feet to march towards the secretaries abandoned desk, the papers on it a mess. Soon the girl found what she was looking for, on the camera she saw the room they were in. Checking the floor and the number Kaoru slammed the door in the back open, startling the disappearing secretary from her seat on a cushioned chair.

Kaoru spared a couple minutes to glare the woman down. In her opinion the woman looked more like a girl who should be working at Hooters then as a secretary… "You are not allowed here!" She screamed in shock, jumping on her feet towards Kaoru as if to stop her from going any further. But Kaoru was quick on her feet, and when the woman reached out to grasp her arm she sidestepped her. Running down the hall towards the darkness, the stairs.

She could hear screams behind her, and guessed that Kiara was probably back in the building and trying to calm both the woman and some furious security guards down. Not sparing the time to listen Kaoru ran up the stairs. The walls were cement and twice she cut herself on the arm as she made sharp turns. Every floor contained a red door, and outside every door Kaoru counted ten security guards. Who were they? She had no clue, but she'd keep going. What seemed like hours passed before Kaoru reached the seventh floor, her breathing labored harshly as she leaned against the red door. This was definitely the floor the workers were in; after all, it was the only floor that had about thirty guards.

Breathing quietly Kaoru examined the men, whom would she pass in order to reach the man she was growing slowly more outraged with. Thinking quickly she took mental notes of each guard. Only one was skinny, quick on his feet. The others seemed to bulk out at the chest, making it hard for them to keep up with her on feet, but if they would catch her Kaoru knew she'd be seeing stars for a couple months.

Going against better judgment Kaoru walked out, usually these guys were more bronze then brain, and she'd take advantage of that. Immediately at her appearance every single one of them stood in front of a door, glaring at her petite form in horrid anger. "No one is allowed here!" The skinny man told her, his brown eyes narrowing at her. Kaoru couldn't help but think of a child she had once seen representing Himura in him.

"I'm…I'm sorry…But…but…there was a man who said to come here… he said that he was planning to blow something up and wanted me at safe distance." Her eyes glistened in innocence, her arms resting over her chest so that the words on the offensive shirt could be kept from sight. It worked.

The men looked at her for a couple minutes before comprehending what exactly she had said, and running in the direction she pointed to them. All of them left, which surprised Kaoru, but she didn't wait. Taking a couple deep breaths to calm herself she lifted her leg and with a simple crane kick slammed the door open. "Who the hell do you think-"

She wasn't able to finish. You see, in movies when someone kicks a door open they usually remain open. This isn't entirely true. When Kaoru slammed the door it had hit the wall with the thud, and eyes stared at her in amazement, but it didn't last long. The door bounced back and slammed in her face.

Growling in pure irritation Kaoru slammed the door open again, this time holding onto the handle as she stared at the room she stood in. "Who the hell is Himura? That asshole needs to explain something to me and now!" She demanded angrily, stepping forward towards a table of startled men. Kiara and the secretary's voice were coming down the hallway; Kaoru paid no mind to them. "Well?"

"My name is Himura, although I have never been called that before in my life." It was a mere whisper, and as Kaoru turned her anger was soon gone. Vanished. Fear had toppled inside her as she took a step towards the door. Kiara stood there angrily; her blond hair messed up in a chase she had to give. The secretary was puffing angrily, although immediately fixed herself when she saw who was in the room.

"Kaoru! I thought I told you to calm yourself!" Kiara squeaked, voice angry. She knew most of the men were staring at her, but gave them no attention as she awaited her friend's response.

Kaoru didn't, she moved back another step until she was almost touching Kiara's front with her back. She stared at the man who now stood from his chair, a look of confusion running through his eyes. Those eyes were the last thing she saw, those eyes that reminded her so much of the burning sun. Golden eyes.

* * *

Thank you, I'm sorry it takes me a while but I already started on my next chapter! And don't worry, here's a clue to the next one! The girls are invited to a Christmas party, and Kaoru has another horrid dream...or is it?

Kaori-Angel


	4. Chap 4 : Encounter

Chapter 4 : Encounter

* * *

When Kaoru had came to, the panic from earlier had vanished to dust. She had no idea where she was, or if finding herself strewn across a bed a good thing. The satin red blankets curled over her folded legs, which seconds ago had been cuddled against her chest. 

Sitting up in a daze Kaoru regarded her surroundings with caution. The first thing she realized was the stream of urged voices that flowed through the cracks of the cedar door. The second thing she noticed was that the room contained no windows. The architecture had been purposely built to keep out the sunlight.

"It's your fault she fainted in the first place! If you hadn't made us wait in that lobby for a bazillion hours, this wouldn't of happened!"

"I assure you that it wasn't anyone's fault the girl fainted." A voice unfamiliar stated calmly to what Kaoru could only guess as Kiara's panicked voice.

Slipping the sheets from her body an evident frown sketched its way onto Kaoru's face. Her previous clothes had been replaced with a male's shirt; she also realized that because of this she smelt faintly of ginger. Making a face Kaoru treaded across the cold floor, unconcerned of her appearance. She arrived at the door as silently as a mouse, with only the streaks of light making their way through the cracks in the door leading her.

Grasping the brass door handle Kaoru opened the barrier with a push. Her black mane tossed casually over her shoulder in a tangled mess. She came upon a scene that would have been comical had it not been so serious.

Kiara was attempting to break free from the arms of a tall man, whose eyes held an ice blue that made hers pale in contrast, or so she believed. The golden eyed stranger stood affront them, his lips an unmovable line set firmly in a smirk of amusement. It was cut short when Kaoru spoke up, clearly lost in the situation.

"What's going on?" Her voice asked roughly.

Eyes immediately flew to hers, which clouded in the misty leftovers of a dreamless sleep. Kiara was released so abruptly she stumbled before regaining her footing.

"Kaoru-"

"Kamiya." He'd spoken over Kiara; voice a rich blanket of confidence. Arrogance.

_Pompous_, Kaoru thought at the sound. His stance shifted from an akimbo as he turned to face her. The men did not fear to pilfer looks at her, which caused Kaoru to become conscious of her clothing, which was practically nothing. Crossing her arms across her chest, trying to withhold some dignity, Kaoru cleared her throat.

He was exactly as he'd been in her nightmares. Hair a red that put the color of blood to shame, eyes the color of a wild fire. The clothing he clad consisted of a rich business suit which screamed out his personal style. And a scar, the only thing that marred his beautiful face.

Faking her surprise and wonder the sapphire eyed beauty spoke, voice stronger then before. "Do I know you?" She casually lifted her hand, removing a strand of hair that had fallen from her ear.

"People call me Himura, but you can call me Kenshin." His voice was smooth, quick to reply.

She frowned, moving slowly towards Kiara. The blond was beside Kaoru in seconds, sparing no time in standing next to the tall man.

"Kaoru Kamiya. Call me Kamiya."

Turning Kaoru gripped her friends arm, determined to keep her in sights. Kaoru knew what could happen to her friend, she'd dreamt it. With a light hand she picked at the tangled mess of hair, nervous to be in his sight. Clearing her suddenly parched throat Kaoru felt the heat slowly creep into her cheeks.

"Um…can I have my …clothes back?"

He moved with the speed of a demon, suddenly standing before her. Kaoru restrained the urge to jump back, glaring at the man before her.

"Come," a command, Kaoru figured, "I'll take you to the clothes." Without leaving Kaoru time to hesitate she was pulled along a dark hall, bare feet tapping in beat behind him. Kiara left behind with the strange ice man, to later catch up with Kaoru. She vaguely noticed how the only lights in the hall came from black candles, leaving a feeling of peace in the air. No windows to allow the daylight within the building.

"You've been out for a couple hours, it's near eleven now." His voice snapped her back from the daze. With the simple answer of 'huh', she twisted to face him. A bit red from sudden embarrassment of her usual thoughts.

"I've heard your store sells the best chocolate?"

"Well, I guess…" She paused, slightly confused, almost jumping when he suddenly twisted around. His smile had perfect teeth, frightening her. She had to bite back a grimace as he spoke.

"My company would like to join your store. Your friend has already entrusted the deed to me."

Kaoru froze, making a mental note to kill Kiara later. With a swift movement she put distance between them. Body trembling from both fear and anger at the amusement burning within his golden eyes.

"Since I'm your new business partner I should inform you that you will need to attend parties for social status." He paused, allowing the information to sink in. "And considering you're my partner we will need to attend them together."

It was then that Kaoru lost it. Her fists clenched, mind reeling and a hand flew. Unable to control her body from the sudden anger, the sound penetrated the air into silence.

He had unknowingly growled at her frightened figure. Kaoru had struck him in one of the two places you should never strike a man, the heart and the memories. With inhuman speed Kaoru found herself glued to the wall. Her head exploded with pain from the sudden impact. Vision a mess as she made him out from the creeping shadows.

"I've been meaning to say you have no choice," Kenshin's voice a hissed whisper in her jumbled mind. "Be a good little girl and stop meddling in affairs you can't understand." With one hand wrapped around her waist, Kenshin slammed open a hidden door behind her.

Kaoru was limp, her brain still trying to comprehend the explosion of pain. "Now you get dressed and we'll drive you home." He slid a hand under her weak knees, lifting Kaoru into the candlelit room. The last thing she noticed was the reddish tints that seemed to stain a marble floor.

She was running, her bare feet bleeding as the jagged rocks cut into her flesh. Her name repeatedly erupted in anger, echoing with danger. Clad in only a torn nightgown Kaoru felt like a child caught in a demented game. White flowers crowned her head, like a fallen angel she ran from them, the demons. They were closing in on her, and with movements so swift they glided through air.

"Kaoru!" A voice she both feared and lusted for screamed. Spotting a hole within a large tree she threw herself off the trail. Breathing heavily she remained there, listening to the sound of water rushing nearby. Here she rationalized that a river, even if small, would carry her from the situation.

"Kaoru!" With the horrid reminder she sprinted into action. Her legs stiff with ache, Kaoru ran blindly towards the sound, her salvation. Nothing but the sound of water and running feed reached her ears, Kaoru began panicking. The light where the tree's broke reached her line of vision, hands out in sudden hope she attempted to grip the metaphysical object. "Kaoru!"

She trashed within the grip of two hands, blood in her sights. "Kaoru!" His voice urged her, and suddenly the light became molten gold eyes. Kenshin straddled her legs down, locking her wrists onto a fuzzy carpet.

"Wake up!" He growled, and had his voice been the slightest soft, she wouldn't have.

They remained in that position until her breathing steadied. Her eyes gazed unsteadily at his face, confused as to the situation.

"What happened?" An innocent question that would have been acceptable had Kaoru not known the partial answer. Apparently he knew because Kaoru received no answer.

Feeling slightly awkward she shifted, he only smiled, amused. He was enjoying himself! The girl growled unconsciously, and using a hand, slammed the heave figure to the floor. Lifting herself up Kaoru backed up a step, only to realize her clothing had been changed.

A large blue shirt snuggled against her body, baggy workout pants hung just right. Wrapping two arms around herself the girl stared at her nightmare. Both to stubborn to back down from their silent fight. Fists clenched at her sides she bared her teeth and spoke. "Where am I?"

Sparks of amusement lit the fire in his cold gaze. Speaking with words Kaoru would come to regret. "My room."

With sparkling hatred Kaoru turned to the door, not awaiting the arrogant man's presence. But the door, in which she had slammed open, was abruptly closed in her face. A hand towered above her as she bent her neck back to look up. The feeling of foreign anger lifted into the pits of her stomach, slowly climbing up to her mouth. Not good.

"Do not try to detain me Mr. Himura. I've run to the end of my patience and having a pig to work with isn't helping."

"On the contrary," he stated. "I haven't been able to tell you the end of our contract. Working with me, I've got your house contract. You live under my roof." He pressed closer to her, giving Kaoru no means of escape. Leaning forward Kenshin pressed his mouth beside her ear, lips brushing softly against shivering skin.

"And I take a breech in my contracts seriously Ms. Kamiya." He felt her shiver in response, "Very seriously."

He released her then, so suddenly she had no time to hide the fear which consumed her. He grabbed the door and opened it, having both moved away from the door. "Goodnight." His only words as Kaoru moved past him, arriving beside Kiara and their car. She noticed the moon was full; tomorrow its light would shine the sky purple. Looking up at the blackened windows Kaoru got into her car. Somehow, she knew he was watching, always watching. Her personal predator, his personal prey.

It was noon when Kaoru awoke from a dreamless sleep. Tired she ambled to the kitchen, Kiara was nowhere in sight. With lazy movements she poured herself made coffee, popping English muffins into the toaster. The house was warm compared to the outside, and Kaoru wore bunny pajamas, her slippers silent on the tile floor.

It was unexpected that the doorbell should ring, and when it did the girl jumped from shock. With coffee in one hand, the muffin in the other before Kaoru rationalized she'd open the door. Sticking the muffin in her mouth to have access to her hand Kaoru opened the door with a muffled grunt. Her eyes met a man's chest, a white shirt with Japanese inscriptions. Her eyes moved to meet his face, and higher yet.

He was freakishly tall compared to Kaoru's five foot three form. Brown hair had been spiked atop his tanned face in a manner that screamed 'punk.' A smug grin lit his face with amusement, and his slender form moved into her house, unwelcome.

"Excuse me!" She spoke outraged, suddenly awake. Receiving only a simple stare before the tall man sniffed his way unto her kitchen.

"Who the hell are you?" At first there was no reply, and then he gave her a primitive grunt when opening the fridge. "What the hell do you eat Jou-chan?" He glanced at her from above the refrigerator door, making her huff angrily.

Kaoru was about to respond when the tall man shoved a cell phone in her face. Startled eyes changed to anger as a familiar voice spoke into the phone.

"I've sent Sanosuke to take you to my private party. See you soon, my pet." His voice drowned out as Kaoru looked up at the tall man.

A lopsided smile lit his face, and she noticed the coffee mug in his right hand. When had he- "So, are we going to lunch with you in pajamas?" the blush creeped up her face in a millions shades, and his laughter could still be heard after she slammed the bedroom door shut.

When Kaoru emerged fifteen minutes later she wore the usual. A large sweater she could snuggle with against the cold, dark blue jeans that were also slightly large for her frame. Hair tied in two dark braids, giving her the appearance of a child. Freshly cleaned socks hugged her petite feet, and sapphire eyes glowed with unspoken anger.

Kaoru was tired of being manhandled, so when he'd kept her car keys out of reach, the girl stomped on his foot. It was childish, and she simply didn't care. Men had attempted to tame Kaoru before, each time they were sent home with their tails between their legs. Each time she had a glorious victory, nothing would chance now, even if this time the man owned half of the world.

Stepping into the black hummer, Kaoru looked around herself. The seats were black leather, and a medallion hung from the front view mirror. The shape of a glowing moon formed, the figure of a wolf howling. For a moment Kaoru felt the need to touch it, but she knew better then to touch other people's belongings. It wasn't a personal respecting issue, more of a 'don't-touch-or-vision' issue Kaoru had had since the _curse_ was bestowed itself upon her.

The car shook as he stepped inside, shocking the girl considering he didn't appear to weigh much. A slight blush lighting up his features, and for some reason Kaoru was reminded of a wolf pup. She figured that came up first in her mind because of the medallion.

"Alright, let's get grub."

* * *

Well, here it is. Although it took me forever, sorry. I hope you did enjoy this chapter, I'll try to update this story when I can!

Kaori


	5. Chap 5: A Nightmare Come True

A Nightmare Come True

* * *

Staring straight at the man before her Kaoru Kamiya had no idea what to expect, the medallion from earlier had her mind reeling with suspicion of the impossible. As usual her thoughts had overtaken her like a warm tide rolling into the beach; problem was that her tides came in as a storm. Sanosuke Sagara, the man who she'd learned worked for Himura, was a completely different breed of person.

Unlike Himura, Sano had calmly allowed her to choose a restaurant, smiled at her choice of music, and even complimented her small little habits of inspecting the silverware she'd received. The only thing that irritated Kaoru was the little nickname he'd automatically began to call her, 'Jou-chan.'

The sky had already begun to turn dark, bringing with it a strange feeling of despair. What caught Kaoru by surprise had been the clothing box Sano had handed to her when they'd stopped at a small shopping center. Kaoru had at first been afraid to open the lid, uncertain of what lay within. As if Sano had read her mind the wolfish grin lifted his lips as he spoke, "It's a dress, for tonight."

Frowning at the box, Kaoru opened it slowly; peering inside as if something would pop out and attack her. After a couple minutes of staring, confirming the gift wouldn't eat her alive, Kaoru lifted a dark blue dress from the small box. It shimmered in the light of the sunset, something that took her breath away. Though the dress had not eaten her, Kaoru feared that the owner just might.

When they'd arrive at the party, night had overcome them. Kaoru was overwhelmingly tired, her eyes drooping slightly closed. Sanosuke had smacked her elbow to wake her up. "Go change," he'd muttered with a smile. "Everyone's already here." Sano had jumped out of the car as he'd spoken, moving away from Kaoru towards the room he'd indicated as the changing room. Glancing at the building Kaoru had the sudden feeling of foreboding; something just wasn't right about the place. Licking her lips in a nervous manner she followed Sano from the car, changing into the dress quickly.

Looking towards the mirror Kaoru had to hold her mouth shut as she stared at the reflection staring back. The dress hugged her in all the right places, and though her hair was brushed down normally, the dress made her look like one of the most beautiful models. And at that moment Kaoru had come up with the conclusion that it was a trick mirror, her tennis shoes hidden beneath the dress would surely show, not hide and make her feet look bare. Shaking her heard Kaoru twisting from the room, walking out to find Sanosuke waiting outside, arms crossed in a peaceful state.

He smiled at her, boyish eyes glinting. "You know, if I weren't with a fox myself, I'd go after you." Sano's mouth quirked up in a half smile, watching her face turn crimson at the simple compliment.

Following his lead they both walked towards the set of large black doors. The faint sound of music blasted through them, an elegant waltz. Sanosuke opened the door, and Kaoru froze, although she was pushed inside quickly. The guests, all more beautiful then any human being she'd ever seen, stood stock still. All attention focused on some activity in the middle of the room. Sanosuke now stood behind her, the doors they'd walked through closed.

A warm hand suddenly touched her own, and she was pulled through the crowd. Kaoru recognized the scene as soon as her eyes set upon it, the whisper drifting into her ear, an apology? She couldn't tell. Eyes settling on a lone figure in the middle of the circle, Himura. His body was hunched over a woman's; it looked as if he was her lover. Kaoru knew right away who the girl was, Kiara Yuki. His face snuggled close her neck, moving only slightly as the drops of red fell to the floor. _Drip. Drip. Drip._

Kaoru's world slowly fell to pieces at the sight of the red droplets falling from Kiara's neck. Kaoru had been holding her breath, because when she opened her mouth it came out in a hysterical sob. Her hands, flailing by her face, shook with each of her own piercing screams.

Himura moved swiftly, his movements almost a slow dance in her eyes. One minute he had set Kiara on the marble floor, the next he was moving towards her; hand wiping away the blood that had smeared his face. Kaoru moved unknowingly backwards, noticeable only when someone stepped behind her as a block. When she was at arms reach Kaoru twisted, elbowing the bodies behind her.

_ Run_, the only logical thought in her panic stricken mind. In a zigzag pattern she flew like a frantic bird. Himura's gaze nipped at her heels, dangerous warnings of things to come.

A grip on her shoulder, an arm slipped around her waist. Hoisted into the air by the creature she feared. "Release me!" Kaoru cried, wincing at the sound of her voice; a pitiful whimper. It seemed like the world disappeared in his demanding hold. With shuffled movements Himura blocked her sight of Kiara.

"Come on Kaoru." His voice was hoarse.

"Kiara!" She screamed, wanting only to see her friends smiling face.

His hands clamped hers down, dragging Kaoru from the horrific scene. Murmuring the words from her nightmares the monster cleared her into a painted hallway. Tapestries hung everywhere, giving off the illusion that there was no door. Shaking in his hold Kaoru experienced fear and hollowness, silently thanking that she fainted, although into the arms of doom she wasn't so sure she should be thankful or not. This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

Yes, I do realize this chapter is a bit confusing and I'm sorry. Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be clearing everything up. Oh, and I'm also sorry this is a shorter chapter, I was just trying to get it out there so I can work on the next one and make the entire thing clear up.

Anyways, thank you for all the reviews, and I once again apologize for the confusion, which I'll fix in the next chapter.


	6. Chap 6: Betrayals

Chapter Six:

Betrayals

* * *

Pebbles of cold sweat trailed down her face, her skin in a hot fever. Shivers ran through her body, each larger then the first. Though her eyelids lifted darkness remained in its dead silence. Silk, running down her body in a soft caress. And a hand, brushing her hair from a drenched forehead.

"My sweet little bird, you've been asleep too long. It's almost morning." A deep voice, nearby where she lay alone. She squinted, attempting to find the man's face. "It's time to get up."

Kaoru finally spotted something, brilliant violet eyes specked with amber fire. Each glinted with a soft concern foreign to themselves. Moving lazily Kaoru rose from the bed, the mattress creasing under the sudden shift of weight. Kiara, another victim of a tragic fate she had foreseen. Raising her eyes Kaoru stared straight ahead at her friend's murderer, Kenshin Himura.

"Where am I?" She had no motivation to panic, a certain death sentence to the less knowledgeable when it came to dealing with this creature.

"My home," a quick reply that had come without hesitation. "You've been out for a couple days; we were worried about your health."

Kaoru caught the word _we_, dispassion in her eyes as she asked who _we_ was. And the response came as a surprise, because of who answered the question. The light from a candles fire allowed Kaoru to peer into familiar red eyes. "Me, Kaoru-chan." Kiara smiled, her blond curls shimmering in the candlelight.

Kaoru was speechless, staring at the dead. She didn't even notice the arms holding her up. Himura, choosing that time to interrupt, spoke in a demanding tone towards her would-be dead friend. "Leave." The blond did as demanded, not sparing a second glance back at Kaoru, but instead heading towards the door quicker then she'd arrived.

Lost within her own thoughts Kaoru didn't see him move. Kiara was supposed to be dead, wasn't she? Had Kaoru actually made a mistake in her assumption of the scene in the ballroom? Impossible. Staring at the creature before her, a smile on his wicked face.

"I have a lot to talk to you about, little bird. More then your friend has told me." As he spoke his fingers worked small knots from her hair, an intimate caress she had would not have usually allowed had her body been stronger. Lying beside her Kenshin smiled, his hand never stopped tracing her hair, brushing it with his fingers.

"You're probably wondering what happened to your friend? Kiara is now a servant in my quarter," As he spoke Kaoru could feel his hot breath upon her face. "You won't be made a servant. You are special and I don't want you mindless."

Kaoru stared up at him with questioning eyes; her body had suddenly become rigid with fear. Had Kiara, her only friend, revealed her deepest secret, her ability, her curse! To this creature before her?

"You see, like you I'm different, but I have the ability to pass my curse onto others." His words had answered her minds question, Kenshin knew. "I am an elder of my race, a race that has been feared by the thousands through the centuries. Humans call me by a simple name, the vampire."

His arm wrapped around her then, trapping Kaoru so she wouldn't move away from him. She didn't struggle, knowing very well it would only be an attempt made in vain against such power.

With forcefulness he moved close, lips pressing against the side of her face so she could feel them as he spoke each word. "You friend was a danger to us, she'd seen one of us take a prey. She'd known your secret. As my servant Kiara is prohibited to reveal information to the enemies. I knew that I had to either kill her, or make her a servant. The only reason she is not dead is because of you!"

Kenshin's sudden change of attitude, his feral smile, arm holding her in place. He was a predator and she the prey. Kaoru, finally finding some courage to speak up, spoke in only anger. "She is better off dead then a walking corpse!"

Both stubborn, both easily angered, both angry at a solution that Kenshin had chosen. But at the same time the difference between the two made the biggest change, Kaoru was on fire, struggling to move away, and Kenshin lay still, watching her with a grim look on his usually monotone face.

Finally, he stood up, leaving her alone on the bed. Staring down the amusement washed out of his face quickly, "Tomorrow we fly to the north." Her eyes widened at the announcement, and as Kaoru made a move to protest he put his hand up and stopped her, "Tomorrow I _will_ turn you." The color immediately washed away from Kaoru's face, and she had could no longer speak.

Twisting around Kenshin headed towards the door, only to turn around to look at her one last time, "Get dressed Kaoru, tomorrow, you wed the Battousai." With those words, he left her alone.

Kaoru lay still, staring into the darkness with thoughtful redemption. If everything he said was true, how come Sanosuke had not been a mindless servant? And if what he'd spoken about Battousai was true, if he _was_ Battousai, she had a real problem. As a child she'd often heard stories of an immortal killer, stalking the night for his next victim. A ruler of darkness and death. If Kaoru was going to get away from this, she'd have to do it during the day. If legends were correct, Battousai could not go after her into the sunlight.

Slowly rising to her feet Kaoru spotted the clothes that had been set out for her, and now looking down at herself she realized she was wearing the dress from the night before. Moving slowly across the cold marble floor Kaoru picked up the pants and the shirt. Each article of clothing was black, and it didn't take long for her to recognize the outfit as a man's.

After she put the clothes on Kaoru knew for sure that her observation had been correct, she wore mans clothing. It oversized her, not too badly, but enough where she had to role up the sleeves of the pants so she wouldn't trip, and the sleeves so she could use her hands. Staring at the room she'd been placed Kaoru was surprised to find that it didn't have as many dark colors as she'd first seen when she'd gone into Kenshin's house.

A white marble floor sparkled clean, black and white portraits hung all over the wall. The chairs were a soft yellow that would warm a guest when they saw it. The only thing that seemed to belong to Kenshin in any way was the large, gothic bed. The covers; a blood red as she'd seen in the first room.

Sitting down on one of the chairs Kaoru tried to clear her mind, Kenshin was a vampire, Kiara was a vampire, and she was going to be turned if she couldn't get away. Kenshin knew that she could see things that would occur in the future, and he planned on…

Kaoru froze, he'd said _wed_! He thought she was going to marry him! That had just been absurd. With sudden revulsion Kaoru ran towards the door, refusing to marry a creature that would kill innocents without a second's hesitation. If he thought that she'd willingly allow him to place a ring on her finger, well, she didn't even like jewelry! Kaoru was fuming.

The door, which had not come as a big shock to Kaoru, was locked. Kenshin was keeping her prisoner in the room, he'd left without a word. If the room had a window Kaoru would have opened it by now, apparently Kenshin had taken every precaution, except one.

A slow smile lifted to Kaoru's face, the furniture. As a child Kaoru had learned how to fight those who were bigger then her, one of the key elements being surprise. The chairs, although big, could easily be smashed against a person.

Testing the weight of the chair Kaoru smiled, the door swung out, and when he opened that door she'd hit him, and run. The vampire had told her vital information, mainly that it was going to be day soon. Daylight, Kaoru's only friend in the current situation. She wouldn't go to the police, they'd probably lock her up in an asylum, though it wasn't worse then being in her current situation.

Bending down on front of the door she waited, freezing when the knob began to turn. Kenshin was going to pay, and Kaoru would make sure to be a prey that would survive the wolves den. But what came next was not only a surprise for the person opening the door, but for Kaoru as well.

The sound of flesh and wood smacking against each other lasted an eternity as Kaoru stared into the brown eyes of the man she'd actually enjoyed. His hands had almost made a good defense stance, but unprepared Sanosuke was sent flying back against the wall.

No time to waste, without a whisper of 'sorry' Kaoru ran. She heard her name screamed, motivating her body to move faster then ever before. The halls were all dark, and soon Kaoru found herself searching blindly for an exit. The screams had stopped long ago, she'd lost them, and they'd lost her.

Groping for some type of door handle Kaoru contained a scream as a familiar voice spoke, sobs of regret making the way to her ears. "I don't know how long I have this conscious, please, Kaoru-chan, please leave." Kiara.

Trying to find her friend in the dark Kaoru heard the movements as Kiara distanced herself. She didn't want to be touched, she knew she'd lose her last piece of humanity soon, of self-thought. "Go to the left, the door to the outside is there. Follow the stairs down, it will lead you directly to sunlight."

Kaoru nodded, not knowing if she'd be able to see her in the darkness of the hall. Moving as told Kaoru felt the handle in her hand and smiled, friends forever. A whispered hurry brought her back, and Kaoru slipped inside. Compelled to say something before she closed the door on her friend, forever. "I love you, Kiara. And no matter what happens after today, you will remain my closest friend."

The sobs became louder, as did the voices of her pursuers. Kaoru looked up, now scared, they'd find her soon. "Hurry." Kiara stood in front of the door, "I'll hold them back as long as I can." She didn't want to leave her friend, but as she turned and ran down the lit stairway Kiara smiled, "Goodbye."

It hadn't been long until she found it, the door which led to the outside, Kaoru ran into the morning light. She would be safe until the moon rose, vampires could not appear in sunlight, nor their workers. Kaoru was safe.

Meanwhile, Kenshin flicked his blade, the droplets of blood spraying on the already mutilated body. The woman had gotten away, and Kiara had betrayed her master. She know lay dead, again. Flipping in the darkness of the hall he stared at his companions, he'd almost gotten the girl. Three men stood with him, staring at the body of the teenager. Kenshin faced two of them, the ones who could walk the daylight.

"Find her."

* * *

Sorry, I was gonna out of it for a while. Again. XD 


	7. Chap 7: Airport Flight

Chapter Seven:

Airport Flight

"Now all passengers are welcome to board, please have a ticket and passport ready, thank you."

Kaoru jumped at the mechanical sound that had overcome the sound of her paranoia. It had been only a day since she'd run from that horrid house; she'd been chased, of course. Which allowed her the time to take only the necessary things from her home before she had to ditch everything and run; it had been a horrible day for Kaoru Kamiya.

Staring down at the stained blue chair which she'd sat on for the last two hours, her sapphire eyes shined with pain. She'd received a headache from turning back so often to make sure that no one was coming up to grab her, and though she was in one of the safest places in the world it didn't reassure her. The man wasn't human; airport security wouldn't dare stop him.

Picking up the only possession she had, a picture of her family, Kaoru moved to the back of the line. Biting nervously on her already bleeding lip, she'd been doing it for quiet some time now. A fat man squatted beside his child in front of her, talking with a smile to tell him that everything would be alright. She'd wished someone would reassure her.

The flight attendant took Kaoru's ticket with a plastered smile, paying her no attention which made Kaoru wonder if she'd notice if she let a terrorist walk into the plane. Shrugging she took the other end of the ticket and moved into the hall, nearly tripping over the large suitcase of a woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry." The woman smiled at Kaoru, her brown eyes gleaming with sincerity. "I had to put it down, this line moves quiet slowly."

Only nodding in agreement Kaoru cast her eyes downward, not wanting to be in contact with someone she'd probably never see again. As luck happens, only minutes later Kaoru found out that same woman was her seat partner.

Sitting at the window Kaoru stared out at her hometown, she'd be running away like a coward. But if it meant avoiding the devil, she'd do it. Anyway, Kaoru was running away to a place no one had ever gone to other then her and her father; the cottage in the woods.

The seat belt firmly around her waist Kaoru turned around and noticed those two gleaming eyes watching her every move, it made her nervous.

Shifting in her seat she gave up trying to be unfriendly and gave the woman a bright smile, she might as well enjoy this trip and not make mortal enemies with a stranger. "So, to the forest, eh?"

Kaoru had meant her words in a question, and blushed when she found the woman staring at her amusingly.

"Yes, I'm getting away from my husband for a while." The woman sat straight, her long brown hair cascading down her back perfectly. The nails on her fingers perfectly colored. "Why are you flying to the forest, if I may inquire?"

Nodding to the second question Kaoru grimaced at her use of words, "I'm…also getting away from a man."

The woman beside her laughed, shaking her head as if trying to clear something in her gaze. "Unfortunately all men think their God, that's why we women have to bring them down from that stupid little throne. So, why are you running?" Her voice drifted like a soft satin blanket, smoothed perfectly onto a bed.

"He, ah…" Kaoru tried to form the words in her head. It was at that moment that the pilot thankfully interrupted and take off began. Moving her head straight Kaoru decided to change the subject as soon as they got the chance to speak again.

Everything shook around them, the noise something that sounded like a giant lion purring just before he jumped his prey. Kaoru hoped that she wouldn't be facing a lion anytime soon, hopefully not in this lifetime.

Breathing softly once the sound was over Kaoru turned her eyes to the woman beside her, ponytail following her head movement and flipping from her shoulder to her back. She stared at the woman in amazement; she looked like one of the models from the magazines Kiara used to read.

"So, Miss, what exactly do you do?" The woman gazed at Kaoru with comfort, leaning back on the chair as if she'd done this a thousand times. Apparently, the subject of why she was running had disappeared, good.

"Well, I used to own a business, but now…" Kaoru trailed off, she hadn't thought that far ahead. She could survive on the land, although it would be a hard day's work, and she'd never get to enjoy herself. Not to mention that Kaoru wouldn't have the money to but the books she treasured.

"I help run a business," the woman's voice brought Kaoru back to the surface. "I'm the doctor for a friends business." She gave a dissatisfied 'hmph' as she crossed two arms over her chest. "And my stupid husband is a bodyguard, and a complete klutz."

Kaoru smiled at the description, from the sounds of it this woman was completely in love. "Sounds like you two are a happy couple. Why are you leaving him alone for a while?"

The answer apparently brought the woman's worst thoughts back, because her face had suddenly darkened with a promise of a killer revenge. Something that the person who was the target would wish they'd just be killed. "He had to leave me to go do some job, and he did it even though it was the only day I got off for several months! He needed to see that he can't live without me."

Kaoru suppressed the urge to back away, apparently this woman was simply nuts, not just sad, but insane! Digging her fingers into the cushions of the seat she thanked whatever outwardly forces she could that the flight was only ten minutes.

"So, where are you going little one?" The woman had finally directed the focus back to Kaoru's plan, and that was something Kaoru wanted to avoid. Although this question was something that had just slipped her mind, and she answered quickly.

"My father left me a cottage in the woods; I'm going to live there for a while. It's huge so I'm going to only be taking the downstairs."

The woman's eyes, if possible, gleaming even brighter, and her perfectly manicured nails caught Kaoru's shoulders faster then her eyes could follow. "Can I stay with you? I mean, I know we're total strangers but I don't want to stay in a stupid hotel."

Kaoru frowned, "But isn't your husband going to-"

The woman's smile brightened as she spoke, interrupting Kaoru, who had a very bad feeling at the moment. "I'll call him; he can pick me up tomorrow. Please, you wouldn't leave a pregnant woman all alone, would you?"

Kaoru now had a great idea what the saying, caught between a rock and a hard place meant. She would feel terrible if she allowed the woman to go off alone, and since it appeared that the woman would only stay one day. And Kaoru also figured the nails that were digging into her shoulder wouldn't be so delicate if she said no.

"Sure."

The woman had then proceeded to cheer and then after a bit of foolish conversation both had split up doing their own things. Kaoru, staring out into the sky until she saw land once again, the woman, on her laptop writing a medical report from one her latest patients. She'd told Kaoru that he'd been bitten by a big dog, and now she had to make sure he'd be okay, because the dog could have passed him rabies.

When the plane had finally landed Kaoru moved with less paranoia, feeling pretty safe now that she had a woman who could probably kill a man who got on her nerves. And that theory had not taken to long to prove, when airport security had told the woman that something smelled funny about her suitcase she'd snapped and almost had to have restraints put, although the security had given up and let her go.

Sitting on the cold metal bench a front the airport, Kaoru wasn't surprised to find the woman sitting next to her with a smile, still staring at her as if she'd sprouted a second head. Fidgeting Kaoru called a taxi, who'd promised to take them as far as the mountain where her cottage was. Kaoru's family owned the entire mountain, and it was that deed that she was able to escape with from her house before the creatures could take her.

Helping load the several suitcases filled with medical things from the woman, Kaoru joined the driver in the front seat; apparently she'd have to pay for the trip. The only thing she had left, cash, and some other things of value.

With a sudden thought Kaoru turned around and held her hand out to the woman, "Oh! By the way, my name's Kaoru."

The woman smiled, nodding her head pleasantly as if she'd done it a thousand times. "Megumi."


	8. Chap 8: Run! Run! Run!

Chapter Eight:

Run, Run, RUN!

* * *

The last light of the day shown through the window of Kaoru's room, leaving a glare on the television and disrupting the show she'd been watching.

Standing with a growl Kaoru moved to shut the blinds when she overheard Megumi on the phone. She'd left the room so not to disturb the woman, but something in her stomach had done the uneasy flip flops.

Slipping on slippers she'd bought at the gift shop in town, Kaoru moved towards the hallway, Megumi wouldn't care if she was in the kitchen listening anyway. The woman had been openly nice to Kaoru, although she'd turned monster on some occasions.

Kaoru wore a simple white nightgown that Megumi had given her due to the fact that she 'couldn't fit' in it anymore. Turning the corner she came eyes to eyes with the shimmering brown that had made her smile despite the nightmares of the last days. Of Kiara.

"Sorry." Mouthed Kaoru, stepping beside Megumi who'd hung up the phone just as she'd entered. The older woman just nodded, leaning on the kitchen counter to watch Kaoru; who had taken the cookies from earlier out to eat.

"My husband is going to be picking me up in an hour, I hope you don't mind but he's bringing his friend along." Megumi paused in her speech, giving Kaoru enough time to nod her head in acknowledgement.

"I don't mind, I'm going swimming in a while, so I'll just wait until after you leave." Kaoru confirmed that she was alright with the time, as Megumi had obviously expected.

Taking a bite of the sugar cookie Kaoru put one in the woman's extended hand. Still curious as to how she could be so perfectly graceful, and smile at the same time. Megumi had spoken a lot about her husband, and Kaoru had actually enjoyed her company more then a lot of people's. Megumi hadn't thrown self-pity speeches on Kaoru's already full plate, and she hadn't tried to pry into the topics that she hadn't wanted to speak about.

Pouring herself a coffee, despite the time of day, Kaoru glanced at the time. It was only seven, which meant the sun set quickly at the cottage. It also meant the spirits would prowl the forest, protect her from the thing that she was running from. Megumi would also be safe, especially since she'd be going away from Kaoru.

Kaoru had already expressed her feelings of concern for this, but Megumi had brushed her off as if it wasn't anything to worry about. She'd said that she was a pregnant woman, and if something pissed her off, she'd be more dangerous. And although it had been a careless joke, it had eased Kaoru's fear for the woman's life.

Lost in her sweet daydreams Kaoru snapped her ears back to the real world when Megumi spoke to her, hand pausing in mid-stride with the rest of the cookie. "Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you! My husband's name!" A laugh left her mouth, delighted at the little detail she'd forgotten.

A car door slammed outside, and Kaoru's smile reflected her new friends. Leaning forward Megumi reached behind her back and pulled out a chain of white flowers. "I collected these in the forest to thank you for letting me stay here with you, a, ha, complete stranger." With that she placed the flowers on Kaoru's head, a beautiful crown.

Moving towards the window Kaoru peered into the new night's air. Her heart froze, her mind cleared of all emotions.

"His name is Sanosuke Sagara. That way he can't say I forgot to talk about him again." Megumi was joking, but Kaoru knew better then to just stand there. Without a seconds hesitation she ran towards the back door of the cottage, picking up only the picture of her family.

"Megumi, I know this may sound crazy, but could you…stall your husband and friend for a bit?" Kaoru looked back, the woman didn't seem to have an idea of what was going on, that was good for her.

Megumi nodded slowly, her eyebrows drawn down in confusion. "Sure, but…why?" Kaoru flinched, unable to come up with an explanation. It was soon apparent she wouldn't have to come up with one when Megumi's eyes widened in realization. "Run."

Nodding Kaoru waited for the knock on the door, and as soon as it happened she ran through the back, into the forest. She believed in her ancestors to protect her, in the forest which they had long ago made their living. Looking down at the slippers she realized pieces of the wool had started to get caught on twigs. Throwing them aside Kaoru knew she would have to run barefoot. Otherwise she'd leave a trail for them to find her.

It was then she heard it, her named called like the cry of a rapidly growing fire. "Kaoru!" Her dream! Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall, biting her lip in an attempt to keep from crying out each time a twig or rock ate into her foot.

"Kaoru!" He called again. She felt it then, the change in the wind, the sudden movements in the woods that resembled wind. Wind, Kaoru knew better then to believe it had just been that. They moved quickly, swiftly. Only minutes later did Kaoru see it, the hole in the large tree. The river.

Moving from the tree she moved towards the river, she'd get away. Even if it meant throwing herself into the dangerous arms of the rapids below. "Kaoru!"

Jumping over the ledge where the land simply dropped away, Kaoru saw him. Battousai. He stood at the ledge, breathing as if he were a human who'd just run a mile. The vampire was a persistent creature; he wasn't giving her up now.

Turning towards Sanosuke, Soujiro, and Aoshi, he nodded. Kaoru had been close by, and he wouldn't just let her escape him like the water below. Battousai was stronger then that, his sunlit eyes showed that power. "Meet me at the cottage." Battousai jumped then, into the river and after Kaoru, his little bird.

She did her best to flow with the water, the river met a large body sooner or later, and she'd climb out then. Kaoru had been extremely glad she was escaping, until she heard the splash behind her. Turning her gaze backwards she didn't see him, didn't see anyone. His voice had stopped calling out, and no one was in sight. Maybe they'd figured out her plan?

Kaoru bit her lips, drawing blood when she suddenly hit the side of a rock. She needed to pay closer attention. Her legs were twisted in a weird angle, and she realized that the idea of jumping into a fast moving river might not have been the brightest idea.

She wasn't able to hold in the next yell, because two arms had wrapped around her aching legs. The coldness of the river didn't affect Kaoru as the hot pain seared through her body faster then lighting.

The arms had moved around her waist, a curse faded into the sound of gushing water before she'd discovered Battousai pulling her out of the river. Kaoru didn't want to face him, she didn't know how.

Coughing, Kaoru lay where they had been pushed out of the water. Completely aware of the two golden eyes that stared at her with mixed emotions. "Kaoru…" She heard the shifting of clothes, and then the two arms that wrapped around her waist. "It appears I won't have to be clipping your wings after all."

A hint of amusement lifted in his voice, also making Kaoru's sense of anger and fear rise. "Put me down! I am not some stupid little toy! Now!" So, they'd start fighting, Kaoru would go down fighting.

Battousai only smiled at the complaining, moving forward with his little bird in his arms. Shutting her up with a simple touch to her legs, they were broken, badly.

When they'd arrived at the cottage Battousai had immediately sat in front of the fire with an angry Kaoru in his lap, allowing Megumi to check her legs. The other men sat near the fireplace, acting as if kidnapping was a normal event in their daily life's.

Glancing around the room Kaoru frowned at each and every one of them, pausing extra long when she stared at Sanosuke. Her attention snapped back to Megumi when she felt the push on her leg, a yelp escaping her. "What are you doing?"

Megumi looked up with a frown, her eyes examining the cuts and bruises on Kaoru's legs, along with the angle of each. "One's seriously broken and needs to be cast, the other…I need to snap it back before I can cast it."

Kaoru froze, bubbling hysteria slowly rising up her throat. First there had been murder, then kidnapping, then chasing, and now they wanted to snap her legs! To say she was pissed was a huge understatement. Battousai's arms tightened suddenly around her waist, and her arms were pinned down between his own. "Proceed." A command given, which was followed directly.

She screamed, hearing a snap as one bone aligned with the other, and again when Megumi pulled the leg down straight. "Megumi, take her with you to the bathroom and help cast her legs, your medical supplies have been brought in I trust?"

Nodding, Battousai carried Kaoru to the toilet and left her in Megumi's care. Amazing Kaoru with an encouraging smile, although it had lasted less then five seconds. "Kaoru, I'm sorry."

Megumi decided to speak, afraid that she'd hurt Kaoru badly with the unplanned betrayal. "Kaoru…" She went silent, putting the cast on Kaoru's legs and sticking out a wheelchair from the window. Megumi then handed Kaoru a paper, one with a key.

Curiously Kaoru looked at the paper, eyes widening at the words.

_I'm sorry for what's happened. Please forgive me. _

_This key is for an apartment in the city. _

_I'll have food delivered, and you'll never have to leave the house._

_I'll distract them while you get into the cab that's waiting just down the road._

_It already has all your new and old belongings._

_I'm sorry. I hope we will remain friends._

Kaoru looked at the woman in disbelieve, but moved quickly. Megumi apparently wasn't human, because she picked Kaoru up easily and helped her out the window, placing her atop a wheelchair.

A whispered goodbye, a simple farewell. But Kaoru knew better, unfortunately, she always did. It wasn't farewell, it was see you later…


	9. Chap 9: Lost And Found

Chapter Nine:

Lost and Found

* * *

Each car passed in a blur, mindless and ignorant to the situations of the world. Passing couples hugged each other with hopeful wishes, while others watched in envy from afar. Parent led their children into the colorful shops and restaurant's, some appeared tired to be working, while others looked content at their circumstances. Girls laughed, traveling in groups of friends who had just been released from school.

How long had it been since she'd been so careless? Happy? Sitting beneath the light shade of the tree Kaoru couldn't help but let the jealousy sip from her veins. She wanted nothing more then to stand from the wheelchair she'd been confined to. Nothing more then to go home, and see her best and only friend laughing at some silly show on the television.

Staying within the walls of the apartment had been the safest option, but Kaoru wasn't leaving one prison, for a cage that was cozier. Her sapphire eyes searched the park grounds. It had been merely a week since everything had spun out of control, a week since she'd had a strange vision. A week since her best friend had betrayed her, and then saved her.

The soft sound of a whine caught Kaoru's attention, and her eyes flickered to the source without thought. She had to be aware of her surroundings, considering she wasn't in a very good position to defend herself from one of Battousai's minions. Fortunately, Megumi hadn't told them where Kaoru had escaped to; which meant she was safe for the time being.

A small puppy stared up at her chair in wonderment, but it wasn't the beautiful chocolate eyes that caught her attention; it was his paw. The pup held his paw up, and she recognized it for broken. He'd been stuck beneath the tree for a long time, judging by the color of his coat. Moving her chair she slowly, carefully, picked the injured animal up. No use in trying to help too quickly and ending up hurting him more.

"Look at you…" She whispered, staring at the animal with a strange relation. "Afraid for your life, and unable to protect it." Kaoru paused, unsure if her words were meant for the pup.

Placing the animal safely on her lap Kaoru began to wheel both of them out of the park. She'd be in this city for quiet a while, considering she hadn't had a vision of something changing. Kaoru was going to keep the animal, because he'd be the only creature she'd trust for a long, long time.

Somewhere near the edge of her old cabin Battousai paced the wooden floors in anger. Megumi had yet to speak up, and if she hadn't been a close friend Battousai would have already brought out the stronger ways of persuasion. Torture, threats, anger that all creatures of his world feared.

Had she not been a friend, a mate to a brother, Battousai would be flicking the wolf's blood off of his sword. They'd been searching for the seer for days, and not even he had been able to find her. Wherever Megumi had stuck the girl was a good place, a place assured that she wouldn't be found. But where? He'd searched every city in the country that vampires wouldn't roam; so where?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a set of angry voices rushing towards him from the hallway. The door into Kaoru's room slammed open, and Sanosuke stepped in with malice glinting within his eyes. "I can't get it out of her, not matter what I do."

Sliding onto Kaoru's bed, Battousai did his best to keep cool; his temper was already on edge. Sliding his eyes up at the wolf whom he'd called brother. "I want her found Sanosuke." He stood again, pacing to relieve some of the stress that kept building up within him every time he received bad news.

"Have any of the others reported anything yet?" His golden eyes set on looking at the window. It was daytime, which meant that Sanosuke was the only one who could step outside; Sanosuke and Soujiro.

"Aoshi hasn't found anything yet, and we haven't received word from Soujiro." Battousai shook his head, staring at the floor so his golden eyes wouldn't make a coward of his friend.

"See if you can get in contact with Soujiro, and then pinpoint the possible places Megumi has been. She's gotta be in one of those places."

Sanosuke nodded, turning and moving away from the room; he left a man who felt betrayed there. A man who was going to do anything, even if it meant going crazy; and it was all to catch an invisible firefly. He left a desperate vampire: the king.

Unlocking the door to the apartment Kaoru smiled as the puppy stared around curiously around the place. The veterinarian had placed a cast on the animal's arm, but he warned that the wound looked almost healed, and that she'd have to give the animal to the zoo. The pup was apparently a wolf, a pup.

Slipping inside she locked the door behind her, double checking the locks. Kaoru focused her attention on the pup, placing him on the floor to see if what she had been told was true. It was, the animal moved across the threshold with curios examination. It took everything in one by one.

Yawning Kaoru stared at her watch, she'd been gone from the apartment for a long while, and the sun was setting. Moving the chair down the hallway she called to the pup who still remained in the living room. "I'm going to sleep little one!"

Not expecting a reply Kaoru wheeled herself into her room, closing the door softly. If she had stayed only a moment more, she'd of seen the one thing that needed to be seen. The pup became a man, a large man with fangs. "Goodnight, little one."

Ripping the cast from his arm the man's lips smiled, his eyes shining with joy. He hadn't expected to be the first to find her, but now, as he picked up her phone and dialed. Soujiro knew, he'd done it.

Battousai stared at the alarm clock beside the table, only five more minutes until sunset. Only five more minutes until he'd begin to search again for the woman he'd become fascinated with. She should still be in a wheelchair, which meant he would be able to overcome her figure quiet easily. Twisting at the sound of the door he stared at the eyes of one of his other brothers, Aoshi Shinomori.

"We've found her."

* * *

I know this was a short chapter, but I didn't have a lot of time to do this.

I'm sorry if it's not a lot but I'm trying to balance my schedule and this is the longest I can do at the moment.

Thank you for reading and I hope you keep enjoying!


	10. Chap 10: Chasing The Sun

Chapter Ten

Chasing The Sun

* * *

Kaoru sat up, a scream lodged within her throat. Gazing around the room only the glint of the wheelchair stared back. What had just happened? Looking towards the clock on the bedroom wall a sigh of relief left her. She'd been asleep for only a couple of minutes, the sun hadn't even set yet! 

Using her arms to drag her mobility to her, Kaoru threw herself hurriedly upon the chair. In the sudden panic she hadn't noticed the creeping of the door as it swung open; too busy with the wheelchair to notice. Swinging around to wheel herself out of the apartment Kaoru contained a jump at the sight of the sweet little puppy. She needed to trick the thing into believing she was alright.

Bending Kaoru picked up the animal, placing him atop of her bed sheets. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, but you stay right here and wait for me fella." The animal stared only seconds before it moved, curling around the sheets like a human being would normally do. Shivering, it took some restraint from running, but when she closed the door behind her Kaoru thanked god she had it. She had about three minutes until sunset, which meant she had enough time to get into a taxi and disappear.

Opening the front door wasn't the easiest task, considering it needed to be oiled down. The creaking made her cringe, stop and listen for the noise that would indicate doom. Nothing. Pushing forward Kaoru was shocked to find the elevator on her level, but once again thanked whatever force was allowing her the easy escapes.

But it wasn't that easy.

As the metal doors began to slide shut Kaoru heard him, the inhuman growl that had her backing up against the back of the elevator. "Kaoru," it whispered possessively. It wasn't possible, not yet! Looking up at the clock on the elevator Kaoru almost began to hyperventilate, it was only one minute before sunset!

Pushing through the elevator doors she found herself on the first floor, taking notice of the sudden darkness that scared her. It was as if someone was taking her heart and squeezing slowly. The cab station was right outside; all she had to do was get someone who could move fast. It was raining outside, which made the situation worse.

Outside Kaoru used one hand to shield herself from the pelting rain, hiring a driver right away. She'd jumped into the front seat, screaming at the driver to just throw her wheelchair into the back. He shook his head, complaining he had to get it just right to close the trunk. Cursing Kaoru lifted her gaze to the skies, almost crying with desperation. Darkness crawled mere inches from her, pure black.

"Kaoru…" She jumped; the voice had whispered it in her ear. Turning to look back at the driver she was grateful as he jumped into the car, done with the trunk. "Drive!" She screamed, and it was then that he saw her hurry. Right outside the building shadows built into a figure, whose amber eyes burned with raw anger.

"Kaoru!" He screamed.

"Go!" She screamed.

Stepping on the gas the driver moved as if death was nipping at his bumper, and in wasn't so far off from the truth. The car screeched at the turns, and Kaoru sighed in relief. They'd have to drive all night, and looking at the tank fuel she was thankful to also find it full.

Slumping in the seat Kaoru turned her gaze back to the man beside her, he was young. Brown haired and blue eyed, he must have a wife or girlfriend waiting for him somewhere, maybe even kids. Frowning Kaoru shook her head, she couldn't think of those guilty things right now.

Looking at the reflection mirror Kaoru froze, the fear returning once again at the sight behind them. Black Mercedes' chased after them, and behind the wheel of one of those cars was the man she feared the most. The legendary monster of the night himself, Battousai.

Turning her attention to the road ahead she looked up at the driver's nametag, his name was Ted Harpchek. Poor Ted. Sitting a little straighter in her seat Kaoru check to make sure she was wearing her seatbelt. The car jumped, a bumper hitting the back. Looking up from her seatbelt a gasp stopped halfway out of her mouth. The black cars had surrounded their car. A trap.

Rolling down his window Kaoru was about to stop him when she saw what was happening as if in slow motion. Ted was screaming at the car next to him, at Battousai. Death simple pulled a finger, and the ring of death blew out Ted's brains. The figure that had once been driving her fell forward onto the wheel. Leaving Kaoru screaming at what had just been committed right before her.

"Pull over Kaoru!" He screamed at her from the other car, excepting her to move the blown up body and stop the car.

Kaoru refused, her hands, face, everything was covered in blood. An innocent man had just been killed because Battousai wanted her, his little bird. Staring at her hands Kaoru heard a brief yell of anger, the screech of sudden turning tires. Looking up she saw the blue of a lake, the feathers of screaming birds, and then…nothing.

* * *

I realize that this was a quick chapter, but I've been extremely busy lately working. I hope you enjoyed this one and I hope to update as soon as I possibly can, but you have to understand that there are some things that take a long time. AKA, theater! 


	11. Chap 11: Blood Tree

Chapter Eleven

Blood Tree

* * *

Her surroundings were a blur, colors she'd dreamt of often. Looking down at her clothes Kaoru was surprised to find the blood stain spreading throughout her white summer dress, because the absence of pain scared her even more.

Sitting down on the grass she gingerly reached out and touched each stem, withdrawing her hand when a quick shot of pain, like electricity, ran through her body.

Gazing at the blood Kaoru averted her gaze, there was nothing there to see, only more destruction. Laying back on the grass she stared out into the blue skies, smiling with a joy she hadn't felt in a long time.

A butterfly, wings lighter then feathers, landed on a pink flower nearby her. It took her only a minute to hear the sound of her friend, of her family, calling to her from behind the trunk of a large apple tree.

Turning her body over to the side Kaoru watched as bright red apples formed on the healthy stems of the tree. She could see the hands, beckoning her to disappear behind the trunk of the tree. Laughing delicately she took to her feet, screaming, however, when a jolt ran through her body. What was it?

Placing both hands on the blood Kaoru brought them back wet, what had happened? Looking up she noticed Kiara, staring down at her with concern. She mouthed something that took minutes for Kaoru to understand. Kiara was begging.

"Don't go, stay here, with us. Stay with us Kaoru."

She didn't know what was going on, but the sudden arms that wrapped around her waist did bring her into a state of shock. Warm lips kissed the side of her neck with a caring manner, something she hadn't had in a long time. Someone who actually cared for her, but that someone she didn't know.

Looking back into Kiara's shining face she was frozen to find the girl a marble statue. "You can't leave me, never." Those lips mouthed, Kaoru frowned, who was this?

Looking at the tree, Kaoru froze to find that the apples on the tree had begun to bleed as she was. Each drop a loud ring in her ears, the grass staining with an pure red.

Another jolt of pain from her side, she didn't look down. The blood was slowly rising, and she was panicking.

Kaoru found she was held immobile, and the level of the liquid was rising ever so quickly. With a whimper she began to struggle against whatever held her down. The blood was to her chin, she tried to scream, take a breath.

The sky had turned dark, it was raining the dark color now, and nothing was as peaceful. The butterfly did not float, it merely landed on her stomach wound, and once again Kaoru felt the electrical pull of pain.

She was drowning; trying to gasp for air she closed her eyes beneath the darkness. She finally managed to breathe clean air, taking greedy gasps. The lips brushed down her neck once more, the two arms tightening their hold slightly around her shoulders.

Opening her eyes Kaoru found herself staring into the redness again, but this time it was merely a curtain of hair, hiding the world from her. Or, was it hiding her, from the world?

The jolt's disappeared, but with them appeared the memories of the events from earlier. Kaoru was still out of it, but she was determined to figure out what was going on. Listening intently she caught parts of the conversation, although she kept closing her eyes for long periods of times and then opening them.

A metal bar had managed to go into her stomach, although it hadn't hit anything vital they had had to pull it out. That had been the jolts of electricity she had felt. Kenshin had held her down, her body had been convulsing during the time that they'd been attempting to remove the object. And although she should have been afraid, Kaoru didn't let that instinct take over first.

She did the one thing she had wanted to do since her friend's death, since she hurt herself in the river, and now this. Her hand was under his sleeves, and feeling the bandage secured around her wound Kaoru did the one thing she'd promised never to let anyone see.

Her small hand tightened around Kenshin's sleeve, and before she knew it she was sobbing. Kaoru heard the shifting of clothing, and found herself turned towards his chest, where she was left to cry out her hysteria. She was tired, scared. She'd just had a dream where she'd drowned in the blood of people she loved.

"Leave us." She heard the soft, superior voice order the others in the room. It must have been Megumi, the woman whom had claimed to work as a doctor. Was she going to be alright after helping her?

The shuffling footsteps towards the door took a while, but when the door finally shut she felt both hands pull her back. Looking up Kaoru met warm amber eyes, a hint of concern in them. This wasn't the Battousai who'd been chasing her for her gift, it couldn't be.

"You're going to need to sleep for this wound to heal." He stated.

The words sent her flying back, shaking her head with a remorseful no. Kaoru couldn't go back to sleep, she feared that more then anything. "It's not a question, it's a command."

He slipped his hand into his pocket, coming back with two little white pills Kaoru had never seen in her life. His shirt was still wet from her tears. Ashamed of letting herself go in front of them Kaoru lowered her gaze to the bed sheets, tangled around her broken legs. The sudden dent of weight alerted her that Kenshin had moved closer, close enough as to where he was leaning against her, shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm sorry little bird…I just cannot see you hurt. I cannot bare having my mate away from me."

The words caused Kaoru to look up so quickly she had to close her eyes to get over the dizziness. He'd just admitted he'd been sorry for doing all those horrible things, and yet again, claimed that she was his. Still unable to find her voice Kaoru merely shook her head and looked back at the sheets.

Two fingers lifted her chin to look up into those eyes, a soft something hidden within their depths.

"Forgive me, little bird. I cannot let you go." He brought her forward, leaning as well.

His lips met hers, and everything in it, not matter how hard Kaoru tried, had her responding. She would never admit that she'd never actually been kissed, it was too personal matter. Oddly she felt good within the kiss; so lost she didn't notice the pills that had been transferred into her own mouth until she was forced to choke or swallow them.

Pulling away Kaoru looked at the Battousai…Kenshin, and saw only regret on his face.

"When you wake up my dear, we are going to have a long talk about our past… and future." She didn't respond, slipping back into a comfortable state of dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kept it short and sweet, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	12. Chap 13: Little Bird

Chapter Thirteen

Little Bird

* * *

Screaming she sat up in a rage, sapphire eyes glimmering with a rage that could not be contained. Sweat trailed down her face in an amount that seemed less then healthy. She was in a bed, the same one she had last woken in; her hands clenched to the sheets immediately released their death grip. Rushing to touch the spot she had seen him bite her Kaoru was almost startled to find that her neck was in contact.

Glancing around the room she breathed in greedy sums of the air, trying hard to recollect her last moments. She'd been hurt, and after waking up Kenshin had done something that she should have never allowed. But it wasn't possible, was it? Her neck was in complete tact, not in anyway marked by fangs.

A dream, she dreamed! But it was too real, unlike the other prophecies she had dreamt Kaoru had actually felt the pain that had surged throughout her entire body. Turning her eyes towards the door the woman almost stopped breathing when the doorknob began to turn.

Praying that it had been merely a dream, and not a prophecy, Kaoru promptly attempted to remove herself from the tangle of sheets. It was difficult, considering she still didn't have use of her legs; but after a quick struggle she managed in squeezing out of the bed. Still gripping the side of the sheets the girl almost screamed when a hand shot out and gripped her shoulder.

"Calm down Kaoru! It's just me!" A womanly voice spoke, sounding just as startled as she was.

Looking up from the floor Kaoru almost cried in relief to find, not Kenshin, but Megumi. It was almost as if someone had taken pity on her and given the girl a small break from the possessive man. Megumi looked good, smiling in the lamplight that had somehow been turned on when Kaoru wasn't paying attention.

"Megumi!" She cried, clutching onto the woman's sleeve like a child did to it's mother. But this woman was one Kaoru could possibly trust, she was probably the only person Kaoru could trust in.

"Are you alright? I came in to see if you woke up! I wasn't expecting you to wake up while I was in the room!" Megumi smiled as she spoke, not once removing her eyes from Kaoru's.

Hearing those words Kaoru looked up in a frown, had she really dreamt the event earlier? If it was, she was getting better, more realistic, prophecies. It wasn't necessarily a good thing; especially because some would revolve around death.

"Megumi, how long have I been asleep for?" She commanded.

"A week or so, I believe. After Kenshin sent everyone out of the room the last time you woke, we expected you to wake again soon. It sent a lot of people into a panic that you haven't." She sounded amused by that, as if there was a joke about it Kaoru wouldn't ever quiet understand.

Shaking her head Megumi stepped back, her hands swiftly removing the sheets from Kaoru's legs. Determined to figure out what was happening Kaoru kept speaking, although she doubted Megumi even listened to the words she spoke. "But! I don't get it! Why have I been asleep so long? It's not possible unless I was in a coma or something right?"

Slipping an arm around Kaoru's waist Megumi didn't warn her, simply picking her up with the supernatural strength being a wolf had gained her. Setting the yelping Kaoru on a wheelchair Megumi smiled at her reassuringly; not once speaking as she started to wheel her out of the room.

Awed by the passing sights Kaoru remained quiet, she was amazed at everything. Each corridor seemed to be painted in several colors, and paintings so huge they overcame Kaoru when she stood (even if she was short) hung from the ceiling to the floor. They were mostly of pastures that old painters of the Renaissance era would have drawn. Pastorals, Kaoru guessed, a subject she had learned about in high school.

The hallways were so deliberately decorated that Kaoru didn't notice anything around them other then the paintings. It wasn't until a excited scream headed in their direction did she turn her attention towards the flying girl. With movements too fast to follow with her eyes Kaoru yelped when her chair was almost sent flying out of Megumi's hands, and she almost ending up on the floor.

"You must be Kaoru! I mean, I saw you sleeping but you looked like someone else, not to mention I was paying attention to Kenshin too! Oh my gosh! I love your eyes! Is that the natural color or are you wearing contacts? They don't look like contacts to me! Are they?" The young woman that stood before her kept rambling, despite the fact that neither Kaoru nor Megumi paid attention to her words; simply staring with their mouths open.

To Kaoru the young woman was beautiful, her eyes were a startling emerald blue, body lithe so she could move with as much grace as a cat. Another thing that Kaoru noticed, completely taking her by surprise, was the fact that braided, the girl's hair fell down to her midback. Attempting a smile Kaoru didn't doubt it came out as a grimace, considering the girl looked startled and finally shut up.

"This is Misao." Megumi spoke behind her, hand motioned towards the girl who stood before her.

"Nice to meet you!" Misao smiled, finally speaking in a voice that Kaoru could understand. Simply nodding at the greeting Kaoru observed as the two women spoke in a language she'd never heard in her life. Even if she did, at the pace they were talking Kaoru barely caught her name within the mix of strange words.

After seconds of sitting in a strange silence the girl finally spoke up, tired of being ignored. "Well, um… can I go back to the room then? I mean, it's not like you need me for anything do you?" It was a quick question, and it brought the attention back to the only human standing in the hallway.

Quick to speak Misao beat Megumi, who once again started moving Kaoru down the hallway. "We need to take you over to another room, following orders you know. He said that he wants to make sure you're okay."

Immediately knowing who 'he' was, Kaoru frowned. Kenshin was still a man she didn't like, he scared her more then anyone she had ever known. Stopping in front of a large oak door Megumi opened without knocking, allowing Misao to take charge of Kaoru's chair.

Attempting to convince the two not to leave her alone Kaoru twisted in place, watching as the remaining light of the hallway was slowly closing before her eyes. "Don't leave me here! I can't stay alone with this guy!" She shouted, but was simply ignored with Misao's reply of, "Well see you soon!"

Enclosed in the darkness of a new room Kaoru didn't know what to do, remaining as still and silent as she could. Nothing was light in the room, nothing but two glowing amber eyes that held more amusement then Megumi's ever had.

"Little bird."

* * *

I'm sorry if I don't respond to reviewers, I'm grateful that you like this story, I just don't have enough time to write a lot, or reply. I'll make a post that will eventually answer or reply to all your comments. Thank you though, and I hope you like. Sorry that all the chapters are short, I just don't have time anymore to write a lot. 


	13. Chap 14: The Beginning of War

Chapter 14

The Beginning of War

* * *

Jumping at the sharpness of what was supposed to be an affectionate word Kaoru twisted in place; trying to stare at anywhere but the two eyes that would hypnotize her. All myths were the same, like the _Ancient Mariner_ vampires were known for holding a victim with a glint of its eye. 

The sudden hand beneath her jaw was unexpected, at a speed only the legendary Battousai could manage to maintain. Those haunting eyes searching her frightened face, looking for something Kaoru did not know if she contained.

"Do not fear me little bird," he crooned. "I do not wish to harm you, had I wanted that I would have done so earlier."

"Not if you like to watch your prey squirm" she replied.

"Yes, my prey, not my mate."

"I'm not your mate!" She exclaimed, temporarily pushing away the fear to replace it with anger.

He merely nodded to her shriek, stunning Kaoru into silence. Removing his hand from beneath her jaw the vampire moved gracefully, visibly, to the bed he had once sat in. "Like I said, do no fear me."

He patted the spot beside him, indicating that Kaoru should join him. She knew better, never trust a creature that would bite the minute you put your face too close. Crossing her arms the girl leaned against the wall, watching Battousai as well as she could. A strange event was that he had touched her and she'd not seen a thing, not a death, not a future. Nothing.

Looking in his general direction Kaoru allowed her sanity to return for only a couple minutes, at least let the vampire try to explain his reasons for his unkind actions.

"I bet you're wondering of my motive?" She rolled her eyes, _men._

Kenshin smiled, candle's lighting suddenly with the change of color in his eyes. The once predatory amber, replaced by a sweet violet that seemed only too innocent. The man knew how to work anyone who had no clue what he was, Kaoru thanked whatever God was watching her she wasn't one of those morons.

"Sit, sit little bird. And I will show you."

Without a single way of controlling herself the girl began to move by herself, he had done something. It angered Kaoru, but by the looks of things there was nothing she could do.

Reaching over to the woman beside him Kenshin took her hands, ignoring the flinching on her face.

"I bet you've heard of a war where vampires and lycans hate each other?" He paused to make sure Kaoru nodded. "Humans were partially right about the war, but we two races are both up against a different kind of assassin human have yet to conjure up. These beings are called Shadow Dwellers, and their lord is a lot worse then I have ever been to my people. Now, they reside in the shadows of the night, and can dissolve easily; no regular weapon can beat them but our own. This all began on the night I met his sister, her name, Tomoe."

"Tomoe was so beautiful, a Shadow Dweller she wanted nothing but peace; dreamed of it actually. The woman was everything, working as an artist in a little shop. Her people had found it harmless that their princess work, after all, we were all once at peace. Tomoe…she… I bought paintings from her. We met on a rainy day in July. Her brother had never approved of her seeing me, but not wanting to start a war as we have begun, he stepped aside and allowed her the freedom.

Before I knew it, I fell in love with a woman I only knew as to sell paintings, and having a taste for the expensive. I didn't know she would have killed one my own, I should have expected it. Three months after we were dating I caught her killing a fledgling; I gave her not time to explain herself. All I remember is blinding rage, and the woman was gone. We didn't see her, and it was soon assumed that she was killed…I had left nothing behind."

Kenshin stopped in his shortened story of the war, looking to see what Kaoru was thinking of the subject. She didn't seem happy, and inwardly it was because of one thing, she could sympathize with him. It angered the girl she was listening to him, listening to a tale that reminded her so much of her own families betrayals.

"Her brother then parted the groups, and soon the war began, this war that has been happening for centuries." The man grabbed both her hands, and again used his agility of speed to move Kaoru to him.

She squeaked, his face resting softly on her shoulder. As the next words were spoken Kaoru could feel the words as he spoke into her shoulder, "We've now gotten a chance to end this, we are going to be able to finally stop this mans revenge. You, my dear, are the thing that is going to turn this all around."

Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist Kenshin breathed in her scent, enjoying the smell of sweet jasmine. No woman had ever intoxicated him as much as she, not even with Tomoe had he such an urge to mark her his mate. "Mine." He whispered.

She felt no pain, a sudden numbness, but nothing more. He wouldn't turn her, not until the war was over. It was too risky that she might loose her power and not be able to help them out in the war, however, his mark would make sure no one messed with her.

Dizziness had begun to swim in her vision once again, and Kaoru did her best to fight it. She was so tired, but after sleeping for so long she figured it wasn't going to happen. Kaoru still wanted to break free of Kenshin, to scream and run down the hallway as if none of it was happening.

As she sank the girl frowned, she wasn't asleep, but she was seeing something. A figure called to her from the hallways. Wrists bound to a wall, and pain, all over. Kaoru was being held up in a room of grey walls, bleeding to death. Her name was shouted again, this time the sound of fighting clearer.

A hand on her jaw, lifting her drooping gaze from the floor to the glimmering eyes of another predator. Kenshin? No. This man was cruel, his blue eyes gazing at her with a hunger of a lion seeing a wandering lamb. He opened his mouth and spoke words, taking minutes before they processed in her pain numbed brain. "Now my sweet, it's time to rid the world of your loverboy."

Her eyes widened, this was a bad situation. Opening her mouth to scream Kaoru jumped as Kenshin came back into view, the world of prophecy melting around her rapidly.

He was cooing her softly, rocking back and forth on the bed. And for the first time, Kaoru fell into the arms of a demon in complete security. Relief.

* * *

Yes, I know, it's not a lot but right after I started this story I've been having to stay at school until nine at night or so, so yeah! But don't worry, it will get longer once this thing at school ends. I'll try to make the next chapter really good .  



	14. VERY IMPORTANT NEWS

**VERY IMPORTANT TO CONTINUE READING THIS STORY!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** I don't normally do this but I thought that I should inform everyone who likes this story. I will continue, but after you get the opportunity to read this I will erase this story. I'm rewriting "Dark State of Mind," so that it makes more sense and flows more. Plus, it will give me somewhere to go with it. Please forgive me for taking forever, but I hope you enjoy the new version of this story that should be up within the week.


End file.
